Seigneur Uzumaki
by dark51
Summary: Résumé dans le Chapitre
1. Renaissance d'un clan

**A/N/: Résumé:**

 **Après huit années d'exil forcé, Naruto revient à Konoha. Il annonce qu'il veut reformer le Clan Uzumaki et qu'il va recherché les trésors de son Clan. Pour cela il devra traverser le Monde des Ninjas sous les couleur de son village.**

 **Mais tout ne se passera comme le jeune Uzumaki l'avait prévu. Dans un Monde où la seule chose qui reste inchanger n'est autre que la Guerre. Il devra faire face à des dangers et des problèmes qui ne pensaient pas rencontrer sur sa route**

 **Naruto et son univers son à Masashi Kishimoto. L'univers de Naruto de cette fic se passe dans un monde qui à une technologie proche de celle de l'époque de Edo**

* * *

Il était devant l'Hokage et les membres du conseil du village. Il attendait leurs réactions. Il avait quitté le village de Konoha huit ans plus tôt avec l'aide des civils, armée de fourches et des faux et des ninjas ayant des sabres. Ils hurlaient au monstre. La scène avait une touche d'ironie et légèrement cliché, lorsqu'on voyait la scène de l'extérieur. Pour lui c'était horrible. Il avait fui le village pour sauver sa peau. Mais il avait emporter son secret avec lui. Un secret que le village allait découvrit aujourd'hui enfin partiellement. Un secret qui valait son retour dans le village et son interdiction de fouler le sol de la Nation du Feu.

Une chose qui valait bien plus que son retour au village après ces huit ans exiles. Le chef du village se leva et regarda l'adolescent de 12 ans qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait les cheveux blonds, avec une mèche rouge. Les yeux bleus azurs où se trouvaient des iris fendus. Il avait perdu les marques qui se trouvait sur ces joues lorsqu'il était un enfant. Il portait une tenue entièrement blanche où seul un tourbillon dorée se trouvait sur sa y avait aussi un sabre à sa ceinture. Sa crosse était de couleur orange et rouge, donnant l'impression de voir les rayons du soleil lors de son Crépuscule. Son fourreau de couleur jaune clair, c'était la même teinte que le soleil en hiver. Mais tous pouvaient voir que ce n'était pas un sabre ordinaire. L'Hokage demanda à l'adolescent:

 _ **" Je suis heureux de te revoir parmi nous, Naruto. Dans ta missive tu disais que tu avais quelques choses d'important à offrir au village de Konoha. Quel est donc cette chose donc tu me parlais "**_

 _ **" Encore un malheur ou un malédiction, répondit un des conseillers civils du village. Nous avons que des problèmes depuis... "**_

 _ **" Mon départ, coupa Naruto. Je sais que depuis huit ans vous avez enchaîné les catastrophes; mauvaises récoltes, invasions d'insectes, sécheresses et d'autre. Que vous le vouliez ou pas; ma présence fut toujours un avantage pour Konoha.**_

 _ **Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je suis revenu. Je veux être placé sous le régime de la Loi de Restauration des Clans. J'ai l'intention de recréé le Clan Uzumaki au sien du village de Konoha et de récupérer les trésors de mon clan. "**_

 _ **" Quoi, hurla un chef de Clan. C'est une aberration. Le Clan Uzumaki n'est plus et leurs secrets non plus. "**_

Mais une statue de pierre avança tranquillement vers les membres du conseil.

Les plus anciens reconnurent cette technique et ils étaient pétrifié d'effroi. Ils savaient très bien que la technique qui permettait de faire bouger la statue était une arcane du clan Uzumaki. L'un d'eux se leva et regarda avec attention la créature de pierre qui se trouvait devant eux. Il avait beau avoir qu'un seul oeil mais il reconnaissait bien cette arcane. Il annonça:

 _ **" Tu maîtrises donc cette technique. Je suppose que c'est une simple démonstration? Tu serais capable de le faire sur des statues de plus grande tailles? "**_

 _ **" Possible, répondit-il. Cela dépend de ce que j'aurais en contre partie. Durant les quatre années que j'ai vécu à Konoha, j'ai connu la peur et la terreur.**_

 _ **J'ai vécu dans un lieu qui n'est même pas digne d'être appeler un maison.**_

 _ **Je mettrais le savoir des Uzumaki contre des avantages. Qu'ils soient financiers ou autres, je suis pas regardant.**_

 _ **Par exemple, je donnerais quatre statues ayant subit la technique Uzumaki pour chaque une des trois portes du village contre des terres en bordure pour qu'il est qu'un seul accès pour le futur quartier Uzumaki.**_

 _ **Ou je donnerais les six sceaux médicaux contre les rouleaux Uzumaki qui se trouve actuellement en possession du village. Ces sont que des exemples. "**_

 _ **" Jamais, hurla un homme ayant les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Jamais ce monstre reviendra à Konoha, foi de Fugaku Uchiwa. Je le tuerais plutôt de savoir que notre village lui doit qu'elle chose. "**_

Un silence tomba dans la salle. Les plus anciens du conseils avaient eu des frémissements de plaisirs en entendant que Naruto pourrait faire des statues ayant subit l'une des techniques des Uzumaki et quand il avait parlé des sceaux mé connaissaient leurs puissances et ils savaient que l'orgueil mal placé d'un ou de plusieurs chefs de Clans n'empêcheraient pas le retour de Naruto dans le village de Konoha, pas avec ce qu'il allait donné au village. L'un des chefs de clans avait vu les réactions des doyens et du Hokage. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une technique qui permettait de faire bouger les statues de pierres ni ces sceaux médicaux.

Mais il avait compris que cela avait de la valeur vue la réaction de Danzô Shimura, celui qui interrogea sur sa démonstration, ou celle de Homura Mitokado ou de Koharu Utatane. Ces trois personnes furent celle qui voulaient plus ardemment son départ mais maintenant c'était l'inverse. Ils donnaient l'impression de se mordre les doigts de l'avoir fait quitter le village. Il avait aussi vu le sourire victorieux sur le visage du Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Son sourire en disait long sur sa position concernant le retour de Naruto Uzumaki dans le village. Il regarda l'adolescent et il lui demanda:

 _ **" Je suis Shikaku Nara, Chef du Clan Nara. Je parle pour certains membres du conseil en vous posant cette question. En quoi consiste les sceaux médicaux, Naruto? "**_

 _ **" Seul les plus anciens du village caché de la Feuille savent en quoi consiste les sceaux médicaux, répondit-il. C'est une variante des techniques médicaux que Tsunade Koichi Senju à développer durant les années où elle fut au village de Konoha. Ces sceaux peuvent être utiliser par tout le monde, vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir des connaissances dans les jutsu médicaux ou en Fûinjutsu pour utiliser ces sceaux. Posait-le sur la personne et le sceau s'occupe du reste. "**_

 _ **" Vous avez parlé de six sceaux, continua Shikaku. Qu'elles sont leurs pouvoirs et leurs utilités pour les missions? "**_

 _ **" Sur les six, seuls deux sont utiles pour les ninjas, annonça l'adolescent. Il y a celui des soins et celui des poisons. Les quatre autres sont spéciaux et ils demandent la surveillance de médecins. Les deux sceaux seront sur des parchemins et à la disposition des ninjas si le conseil donne son accord. "**_

Shikaku venait de comprendre pourquoi on disait que les Uzumaki étaient presque immortel dans le passé. Combien de fois il avait entendu son père et son grand-père lui dire qu'il fallait trois ninjas pour tuer un seul membre du clan Uzumaki durant les rares conflits où ils participèrent. Non il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de passer à côté d'un tel savoir surtout depuis la disparition du clan Senju quelques années plus tôt.

Il ne restait que Tsunade qui avait le sang des Senju mais elle ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant et avec son statut de Sannin lui permettait de pas être placer sous la loi de Restauration des Clans. Naruto fit un pas vers le centre de la pièce avec un grand sourire et il annonça:

 _ **" Pour prouver ma bonne foi, je vais vous donner les six sceaux médicaux. Vous ne pouvez pas les reproduire. J'ai placé des sécurités dessus pour être sur que vous teniez votre promesse en vers moi. "**_

Naruto avait lancé les sceaux durant qu'il parlait et le Hokage les avait rattrapé. Il faisait parti des rares personnes du villages et du conseil à avoir vu la puissance de ces sceaux en actions dans le passé. Tout comme Danzô, après tout ils avaient eu la chance d'aller sur les terres du Clan Uzumaki avant leur disparition. Ils savaient la puissance de ces sceaux.

Le sceau qui combattait les poisons pouvait sauver la vie de toutes les personnes qu'il l'avait sur lui quelque soit le poison qu'il avait dans le corps. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire d'antidote pour être sauver. Le temps de guérison était défini par le poison et la dose qui se trouvait dans la personne. Celui des soins guérissaient presque tous. On disait qu'il pouvait ramener les mors à la vie, ce qui était faux mais il pouvait sauver la vie d'une personne aux portes du Royaume des Morts. Il soignait aussi bien les blessures fait au corps que les tenketsus, si ce n'est pas trop tard.

Parmi les quatre autres, il y avait celui de la régénération qui restaurait tous les membres ayant subit des dégâts durant les combats. Ce sceau restaurait les membres laissés mais il pouvait créer une maladie que les médecins appeler cancer si on le laissait trop sur une personne. Il y avait le sceau de chakra, il coupait une personne de son chakra pour qu'il ne puisse plus l'utiliser. Les seuls personnes et créatures qui étaient connus pour pouvoir résister à ce sceau furent les Jinchuurikis et les Bijuus. Il était pratique pour certaine opération ou pour retarder certains problèmes liés au chakra.

Cet état sans chakra pouvait devenir définitif si on laissait le sceau trop longtemps sur la personne. Le sceau du sommeil ou du coma plongeait une personne dans un profond coma qui lui était impossible de sortir temps que le sceau était activité. Si on enlevait le sceau encore activé de la personne, celle-ci se voyait tomber dans un coma éternelle qui ne pouvait pas être arrêter; même avec les connaissance médical des plus grands médecins et avec l'aide des sceaux Uzumaki.

Le dernier sceau était celui de l'annulation. Il annulait tous les sceaux qui se trouvaient sur le corps d'une personne. Il mettait plus où moins longtemps suivant la complexité des sceaux et leurs nombres qui se trouvaient sur la personne. Mais elle détruisait aussi les organes qui étaient greffés sur une personne au bout d'un certain temps. C'était pour ces raisons que ces quatre sceaux devaient être utiliser par des médecins formés et compétents. Ils relevaient des arcanes du Kinjutsu, les Arts Interdits et on comprenait pourquoi quand on avait vu en action. Hiruzen brisa le silence qui était de nouveau tomber sur le conseil en disant:

 _ **" Nous avons plusieurs terrains qui pourraient t'intéresser mais ils ne sont pas assez grand pour faire un petit village dans Konoha. Ils sont trop éloignés pour qu'on pense à les réunir sous la bannière du Clan Uzumaki. "**_

 _ **" Il y a une autre possibilité, répondit Danzô. Il y a un terrain qui correspond à vos attentes Naruto-sama. Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y a peu d'eaux sur ce terrain. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons jamais rien construit là-bas. "**_

 _ **" Il est grand comment, Danzô-sama; demanda Naruto. J'aurais la place pour faire une petite ville et construire des bâtiments de grandes taille? "**_

 _ **" Oui, répondit Danzô. Ce terrain est parfait. "**_

 _ **" Je le prend, annonça le chef du Clan Uzumaki. Je m'occuperais du problème de l'eau par la suite. Pour les gardiens de pierres, je vous laisse le soin de les faire comme vous l'entendez. Je m'occuperais de poser le sceau des Uzumaki et je leurs donnerais les directives pour qu'ils ne se retournent pas contre le village. Par contre, je vous le dit. Je n'en ferais pas pour qu'ils deviennent des armes dans vos guerres contre les forces ennemis. Ce fut et cela reste une technique défensif. Sachant que vous n'avez pas les connaissances pour modifier les sceaux en question, je sais que vous ne pourrez pas détourner ce que je vais faire. "**_

 _ **" Nous comprenons, intervint Danzô. Nous respectons votre choix Naruto-sama. "**_

Tous les chefs de clans n'en revenaient pas. Danzô, le partisan de la Guerre n'allait pas tenter de convaincre un adolescent de 12 ans de transformer les statues de pierres en armes pour ces guerres personnelles contre les autres villages ou pour sa course au poste de Hokage. Pourquoi avait-il autant de respect pour cet enfant qui avait été chassé pour le simple fait qu'il était le Jinchuuriki de Kyubi, la prison vivante du plus grand des démons à queues de ce Monde?

Cela n'avait aucun sens pour eux comme le fait que le conseil ne disait rien contre Naruto. Shikaku comprit qu'il lui manquait des informations sur celui qui venait de faire renaître le Clan Uzumaki au sein du village de Konoha. Naruto devait avoir d'autres cartes dans son jeu pour pouvoir tenir tête au conseil comme cela sans la moindre trace de peur dans ces yeux.

Oui, il devait avoir prévu plusieurs atouts en réserve avant de venir ici et ils devaient être important pour qu'on lui passe toutes ces demandes. Fugaku Uchiwa fulminait intérieurement. Un sale gamin faisait sa loi devant tous les membres du conseil du village et le pire c'était qu'il était maintenant un chef de Clan comme , c'était impossible qu'un enfant de 12 ans est autant de pouvoir et d'importance que lui dans ce village. Mais le pire c'était que les doyens se mettaient presque genoux devant lui et disaient oui à chaque une de ces demandes.

Alors que quand son Clan demandait quelques choses, les anciens devaient passer des heures à étudier la proposition et les trois-quart du temps ils disaient non. C'était une humiliation pour lui et son sang d'Uchiwa. Eux qui étaient des Être presque divins, devaient subir les volontés de ces vieux fous mais pas lui, membre d'un clan qui avait presque disparu. Hiruzen regarda l'assemblé et il annonça:

 _ **" Je suppose qu'aucun des Chefs des Clans ou des familles des notables présent à cette réunion va proposer sa fille pour qu'elle soit l'une des femmes du jeune Naruto Uzumaki. Non?**_

 _ **Bon, je vais faire le choix au nom du village, Naruto.**_

 _ **Je te propose Sakura Haruno, 12 ans. Elle ne vient pas d'une famille de ninja. Sa mère travaille dans la grande bibliothèque du village. Son père est au service du village en temps qu'officier assurant la liaison entre nous et les différentes banques de notre Continent. Ils ne font pas parties de la bourgeoisies du village mais ils ont une demeure donnant sur la rue principale du village.**_

 _ **Tu seras dans la même unité qu'elle mais elle ne sera pas qu'elle est ta financer sauf si tu lui annonce. L'unité en question ce trouve être l'unité N°7 dirigé par Kakashi Hatake; juunin de 27 ans.**_

 _ **Il y a aussi Sasuke Uchiwa qui est le deuxième fils de Fugaku Uchiwa et il a 12 ans aussi. Le dernier membre de l'unité n'est autre que la deuxième fille de Hiashi Hyuga, elle se nomme Hanabi Hyuga et elle a 10 ans. Elle est considéré comme un génie parmi les membres de son clan et par les professeurs à l'académie.**_

 _ **Tu seras officiellement membre de cette unité dans deux jours. On te laisse le temps de t'installer dans le village et de commencer les préparatifs pour la construction du futur quartier de ton Clan. Tu as quartier libre durant cette période sauf si on a besoin de toi pour les statues de pierres.**_

 _ **La séance est levé. Vous devez garder le silence sur ce qui vient d'être dit dans cette salle. Il en va de la sécurité du village et de son avenir. "**_

Les chefs des clans et les notables quittèrent la salle pendant que Naruto détruisait la statue de pierre laissant quelques grains de poussières sur le sol. Danzô s'approcha de Naruto lui annonça que les douze statues de pierres seront finis d'ici une à deux semaines. Mais il rajouta qu'il serait appelé pour la pose de chaque une des statues pour pas qu'il soit obliger de faire les douze en une seule fois.

Naruto fit un simple merci de la tête et il quitta la salle de réunion mais alors qu'il allait partir, le conseiller Homura Mitokado posa une main sur son épaule en lui disant qu'il allait l'accompagner sur ces terres. Naruto savait bien que le conseiller ne faisait pas cela par bonté d'âme, le vieux homme devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Il ne fallut que quelques mètre de marche pour que les doutes de Naruto devint réalité. Le conseiller regarda l'adolescent de haut en bas puis lui demanda avec un air menaçant:

 _ **" Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. Je veux que vous me donniez le secret de cette arcane qui permet aux statues de pierres de bouger librement. Une fois que vous m'aurez donné cette arcane, nous reparlerons de vos demandes. "**_

 _ **" Je ne crois pas vous avez compris Monsieur, dit Naruto. Je suis le seul capable de faire cette technique. Mes ancêtres se mettaient à cinq pour faire le sceau d'une seule de ces gardiens de pierres et puis votre esprit ne comprendrait même pas le sens des sceaux secondaires qui se trouve dans le sceau qui lui permet de bouger. Au pire vous pourrez faire un pantin de pierre de quatre-cinq mètres de haut ayant des mouvements lents et grossiers.**_

 _ **Nous avons fini de parler de cela. Je trouverais mes terres seul et si vous tentez de forcer la main de nouveau, je parlerais de mes origines aux chefs de Clans ainsi qu'aux restes de village. Je me demande comment ils vont réagir lorsqu'ils seront qui furent mes parents, conseiller Homura Mitokado. Même Danzô-sama a comprit qu'il n'avait pas les cartes qu'il fallait pour me faire plier à sa volonté. Il est temps pour vous d'arrêter de poursuivre vos chimères. Je suis plus l'enfant de 4 ans que vous avez pu exiler sans problème dans le passé. "**_

Naruto laissa le conseiller sur place et il marcha dans les rues du village qu'il l'avait vu grandir durant quatre ans. Ces rues remplient de souvenir qui voulait oublier pour toujours mais il savait que cela ne serait jamais le cas. Il se souviendrait de tous jusqu'à ces derniers jours. Mais il arrêta de penser à cela lorsqu'il vit un terrain de terre aride se dressait devant lui. Un anbu, un ninja travaillant pour les forces spéciaux du village, se trouvait là et il posa un genoux sur le sol et il annonça:

 _ **" Je suis weasel, Anbu au service direct du Maître Hokage. Je serais votre conseiller et votre aide durant le temps que vous trouviez vos marques dans le village.**_

 _ **De plus, j'ai assisté à votre conversation avec le conseiller Mitokado. Si vous voulez porter plainte contre lui, je me ferais un plaisir de témoigner en votre faveur. "**_

 _ **" Qu'elle est la distant entre ce mur à la muraille de protection du village, " demanda Naruto.**_

 _ **" Je dirais dans les trois voir quatre kilomètres, " répondit l'anbu surpris.**_

 _ **" Donc cela fait quatre milles mètres " rajouta Naruto. " Il me faut 1 300 clones pour pouvoir faire le mur qui va séparer mon quartier au village. Je vais devoir utiliser une grande partie de ma puissance. Je ferais mieux de faire une libération total pour être plus sur. "**_

Naruto passa ces doigts sur son poignée droit et Weasel put sentir la puissance de l'adolescent montait en flèche. Puis le jeune chef du Clan Uzumaki fit le singe de Kage Bunshin, les Clones des ombres et une armée apparut. Les doubles partirent jusqu'à la muraille de protection puis d'une seule voix ils dirent en faisant les mudras en parfaite synchronisation:

 _ **" Doton: Jouheki no Ichi Kurai; " (Muraille de pierre sombre.)**_

Un muraille de pierre marron, limite noire, apparut devant eux en même temps que la disparition de presque tous les clones du jeune Uzumaki. Weasel n'en revenait pas de la puissance du chef du nouveau clan du village. Il avait 12 ans mais sa puissance était suffisamment grande pour faire une muraille de pierre montant sur cinq mètres de haut.

Il vit les deux derniers clones de l'adolescent posait les mains sur la muraille après une nouvelle série de mudras et ils annoncèrent:

 _ **" Doton, Hakobune Dairiseki; " (Arche de marbre.)**_

Une arche de marbre blanc se forma dans la muraille laissant apparaître le terrain vide qui se trouvait derrière. Weasel put voir que la muraille de pierre faisait dans les trente centimètres de largeur. Il était clair pour lui que le jeune Naruto Uzumaki était passé Maître dans les arcanes du Doton. Mais il était loin d'avoir tout vue car le vrai Naruto se posa près de l'arche et fit des mudras puis annonça:

 _ **" Doton, Ritsuzou Raijin; " (Statue de la Divinité Raijin.)**_

 _ **" Doton, Ritsuzou Fujin; " (Statue de la Divinité Fujin.)**_

Deux statues sortirent de terre et elles représentaient les deux divinités en questions.

Fujin la Divinité qui avait le pouvoir de commander les vents d'un simple mouvements de ces mains. L'autre était Raijin, le jumeau de Fujin, la Divinité qui manipulait le tonnerre d'un revers de sa main. Ces deux divinités étaient liés à Susanoo, le Dieu des Mers et des Tempê la suite surpris encore plus l'anbu car Naruto avait tracé deux sceaux sur le corps de pierres des statues des Divinités avec son sang et quand il posa ces mains dessus il annonça:

 _ **" Fûinjutsu, Kasseika Genso Fujin; " (Activation de l'élément de Fujin.)**_

 _ **" Fûinjutsu, Kasseika Genso Raijin; " (Activation de l'élément de Raijin.)**_

Une lueur verte passa dans les yeux de la statue de Fujin alors qu'une lueur bleu-électrique passa dans les yeux de Raijin. Weasel comprit qu'il venait de donnait aux statues la puissance de Raiton et du Futon. S'il était capable de faire cela sur des Êtres de pierres, il devait être aussi capable de le faire sur des Êtres vivants comme eux. Donc la notion même d'affinité que les ninjas devaient apprendre venaient de disparaître de l'équation le concernant.

Mais cela souleva de nouvelles questions dans l'esprit de ninja des forces spéciaux de Konoha. Naruto avait-il le pouvoir de fusionner les éléments ensemble comme Hashirama Senju, le 1er Hokage, fut capable à son époque? Si oui, qu'elle était la limite dans la fusion des éléments et qu'elles étaient les éléments qu'il maîtrisait? Oui Konoha venait d'avoir un nouveau allier et il ne se doutait pas sa puissance réelle. Si les Uchiwa étaient des Divinités alors Naruto Uzumaki était tout simplement un Dieu parmi les hommes.

Naruto avait fait de nouveaux sceaux et il dit:

 _ **" Fûinjutsu, Jinsei Kyoukasuigetsu no Niou; " (Vie Illusoires des Gardiens des Portes.)**_

Les deux statues prirent vies et elles se mirent à bouger se dirigeant vers un socle de marbre que Karasu n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce moment là. Une fois sur leurs socles, les statues ne bougeaient plus laissant croire qu'elles étaient juste là pour faire jolie. Mais l'anbu savait très bien qu'elles avaient le rôle de défendre le quartier des Uzumaki et qu'elles ne feraient pas de cadeaux ou ne n'auraient aucune pitié pour les ennemis du Clan de leur Maître.

Il venait de voir l'arcane qui lui avait permit d'avoir ces terres pour rien. Il se doutait que la technique ne constituait pas à faire bouger les statues mais à leurs donnaient une autonomie et une intelligence plus ou moins limité pour pouvoir défendre le village contre les assauts des forces ennemis. Les statues devaient pouvoir s'adapter suivant les situations et les forces ennemis. Elles devaient pouvoir faire autres choses que donner des coups des poings ou de l'arme qu'ils étaient équipés sur les troupes des envahisseurs.

Une partie de lui-même voulait combattre ces créatures de pierres voir leurs puissances et leurs maîtrises des éléments que Naruto avait mit en eux. Mais une partie de lui hurlait de rester le plus loin possible d' partie lui disait qu'il ne ferait pas long feu contre des adversaires qui ne ont pas peur de mourir ou de subir des dégâts durant leurs combats. Non c'était vraiment des adversaires redoutables même si leurs puissances et leurs intelligences étaient limités par rapport à celle des ninjas mais de cette faiblesse se trouvait leur plus grande puissance.

Ils n'était pas vivants comme les ninjas donc ils ne se posaient pas les questions que lui et ces confrères pouvaient se poser. Ils ne pensaient à leurs devoirs sans jamais contre-dire les ordres, des guerriers parfaits suivant le point de vue des partisans de la Guerre comme Danzô. Naruto rentra dans le domaine des Uzumaki et le anbu sut qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu. Il se doutait aussi que le jeune chef du Clan de la Spirale avait des secrets que le village ne devait pas connaître comme tous les clans et il avait un rapport à faire au près du Hokage qui serait très surpris des capacités du jeune homme qui venait d'intégrer le village.

Hiruzen Sarutobi avait vu tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le départ de Naruto du Palais du Hokage au départ du anbu. Il avait vue la muraille sortir de terre ainsi que les statues représentants les Divinités du Vent et du Tonnerre apparaître. Il avait aussi vu les statues bouger et se placer à l'entrée du quartier des Uzumaki. Oui Naruto avait acquis le pouvoir et le savoir de son clan et il avait fait une démonstration impressionnante malgré son jeune âge. Dire que le conseil avait statué sur le faut qu'il devait être un genin comme les autres enfants de son âge.

Certes cela lui permettrait de se faire des amis parmi les membres de la communauté mais cela pouvait aussi le mettre en colère de devoir restait avec des combattants n'ayant pas son niveau. Mais il vit que Naruto avait posé les mains sur le sol. Il venait de faire apparaître dans cette terre aride une route en pierre taillé comme la rue principale. Hiruzen vit aussi le jeune Jinchuuriki essoufflé. Il venait t'attendre sa limite, enfin au niveau de sa consommation en chakra. Il restait comme même des inconnus sur la puissance réelle du dirigeant du futur Clan Uzumaki car pour le moment il n'existait que sur les documents.

Quel était sa maîtrise dans le Genjutsu et le Taijutsu? Il avait un sabre, donc il savait se battre avec mais quel était son niveau dans la voie du Sabre? Et il avait d'autres questions qui tournoyer dans son esprit. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait vécu durant ces huit ans d'exil forcé loin de Konoha et du Pays du Feu. Il voulait savoir quels furent les personnes qu'il avait croisé et ce qu'il avait apprit auprès d'eux. Il se demandait comment il avait acquis le savoir des Uzumaki alors qu'on disait que ces techniques avaient disparu depuis la destruction du village où il était natif.

Hiruzen se disait qu'il devenait vraiment trop vieux pour ce type de chose. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas temps pour lui de choisir qui serait le prochain dirigeant de Konoha. Le dernier avait trouvé la mort il y a plus de douze ans et lui n'allait pas était temps pour lui de penser à prendre sa retraite. Mais aucun nom ne lui venait et il n'allait pas nommé une personne qui allait ruiner les années de travailles des anciens chef du village. Il soupira, il était loin de trouvait une solution pour ce problème là. Naruto avait regardé le ciel se draper de sa couleur sombre où les étoiles régnaient sans égal.

Il était adossé contre la muraille qui séparer son futur clan au reste du village. Cela aurait pu paraître de l'orgueil de sa part de vouloir se couper du reste du village. Mais le Clan Uzumaki n'était pas un clan comme ce qui se trouvait dans le reste du village. La famille Uzumaki avait eu cinq branches secondaires durant l'époque où ils vivaient dans le village d'Uzushio. Il avait une famille qui n'avait plus de lien avec le chakra et la voie des ninjas.

Ils étaient devenu de puissants samouraïs qui pouvaient tenir tête aux samouraïs de la Nation du Fer grâce à leurs techniques mais aussi grâce aux armes et armures qu'ils avaient. Ces armes et ces armures furent forgés par une autre famille du Clan Uzumaki. Ils avaient développé des techniques de Ninjutsu et de Fûinjutsu qui leurs permettaient de faire des armes extrêmement puissantes qui n'avaient aucune équivalence dans le Monde des ninjas.

Il y avait aussi la famille qui avait la charge de protéger les lieux de cultes ainsi que le Palais du chef du Village et le Seigneur du Pays. Il était aussi doué dans le Taijutsu que dans le Ninjutsu. Il était un peu les anbus du village Uzushio. Les deux dernières familles étaient des ninjas de grande valeurs. Ils avaient une grande maîtrise dans les arts ninjas et certains de leur membres avaient développé des techniques secrètes qui pouvaient rivaliser avec les techniques de la Famille principale. Voilà la tache qu'il s'était donné.

Retrouver les survivants de ces cinq familles à travers le Monde et les réunirent de nouveau sous la bannière du Clan Uzumaki. C'était une tâche de grande importance mais il avait la chance à ces côtés. Les familles Uzu avaient presque tous les cheveux de couleurs bleus ou rouges. Cela l'aiderait grandement dans sa quête. Mais certains membres des familles Uzu avaient des cheveux de couleurs plus traditionnelle et certaines personnes avaient les cheveux rouges ou bleus sans pourtant être des descendants de la famille Uzu. Il avait la chance à ces côtés mais cela n'allait pas tout faire. Il devrait aussi convaincre les survivants de venir à Konoha pour reconstruire le clan.

* * *

 **A/N: chapitre** **corrigé 28/08/18**


	2. Equipe 7

**A/N: Le massacre Uchiha a jamais eu lieux, mais Shisui Uchiha et bien mort.**

* * *

Les deux jours étaient passées rapidement et Naruto devait se rendre sur le terrain N°7. Il trouvait cela doucement ironique le fait que ''son'' unité a le même numéro. Il était donc facile pour l'administration d'attribuer les numéraux aux unités des genins et leurs n'avait pas vraiment hâte de rencontrer ces qui allaient devenir ces compagnons durant les prochaines années. Il avait négocié durant de longues heures avec plusieurs charpentiers pour avoir du bois afin de construire une demeure où il pourrait dormir. Mais ils avaient tous refusé, ils se souvenaient toujours de lui même après huit ans.

Ce serait plus dur de construire son quartier qu'il l'aurait pensé. Dire qu'il était dépendant de personnes qui lui vouaient une haine sur une chose sur quoi il n'avait jamais eu le contrôle. Il n'avait pas demander de devenir un Jinchuuriki. Il n'avait pas demandé au 4ème Hokage de sacrifié sa vie pour lui mettre le Roi des Démons dans ces entrailles. Il n'avait demandé de naître quelques minutes avant la tragédie qui frappa le village. Il n'avait pas demandé d'être un orphelin descendant d'un clan ayant disparu plusieurs décennies avant sa naissance.L'équipe 7 était sur le terrain et ils se demandaient vraiment à quoi ressembler le nouveau membre de leur unité et surtout pourquoi il était au nombre de quatre genins maintenant. Cela ne faisait pas vraiment plaisir aux genins.

Il fallait dire que leur unité s'entendait très bien. et leur sensei aidait beaucoup à entretenir cette état d'esprit par ces actions envers ces disciples. On ne voyait que l'oeil droit et ces cheveux gris-argenté partant sur le coté de son oeil visible de Kakashi Hatake. Le reste de son visage était recouvert part des bouts d'étoffes bleu ou par le bandeau du village de Konoha. Il était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs du village. Mais il avait des défauts. Il lisait en permanence des livres pour adultes à longueur de journée, il était toujours en retard et il était le pire des pervers qu'il soit car il lisait en permanence des livres pornos même devant ces disciples. Sakura Haruno avait les yeux couleurs émeraudes et les cheveux roses. Elle portait une tenue rouge-rose voyante et elle avait prit l'habitude de hurler toutes les trente secondes pour dire que Sasuke était le meilleur.

Elle faisait partie des fan-girls de Sasuke qui lui couraient après pour avoir un baiser ou simplement de lui prendre le bras. Elle eut les meilleurs notes théoriques à l'académie mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose en pratique. Elle n'était pas nul mais elle ne brillait pas vraiment. Sasuke Uchiwa avait les yeux et la chevelure noire. Il portait une tenue bleu-nuit avec un éventail rouge et blanc dans le dos. Il était le deuxième fils de Fugaku Uchiwa, chef du Clan Uchiwa. Ce clan avait une particularité, elle se croyait supérieur à toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient. Tout cela était lié à leurs yeux. Il avait une pupille particulière qui leurs permettaient de copier les mouvements des autres combattants qu'ils soient ninjas ou autres, elles se nommaient Sharingan. Hanabi Hyuga avait les cheveux bleu-noir et les yeux blancs. Mais elle n'était pas aveugle. Ces yeux blancs se nommaient Byakugan.

Ces pupilles permettaient de voir sur 360° et de voir les flux de chakra dans chaque choses. Elle n'était pas une des fans de Sasuke. Il fallait dire que leurs deux clans n'étaient pas très amis. Ils se livraient une petite guerre pour savoir qu'elle était le clan le plus puissant du village. Kakashi avait eu un exposé rapide sur le jeune Naruto Uzumaki. Il savait que le jeune homme était sous la Loi de Restauration des Clans, que la Kunoichi Sakura Haruno était sa futur femme même si elle n'était pas encore au courant. Il avait apprit qu'il vivait dans les terres arides qui se trouvaient au Nord-Ouest du village. Il avait aussi entendu dire que Naruto était puissant et qu'il avait passé quelques années sur les routes après son départ forcé du village.

Mais le reste était un mystère pour lui. Il avait tenté d'avoir des informations auprès des forces spéciaux de Konoha mais même eux ne savaient pas grands choses. Les informations sur lui étaient rares et seul les chefs de clans ainsi que les doyens étaient au courant. Il connaissait comme même son statut de Jinchuuriki, les hautes instances du village. Ils avaient jugé importants que Kakashi soit au courant de cela pour pouvoir le surveiller. Mais là il devait évaluer son niveau puis faire un rapport au conseil militaire de Konoha pour le dossier militaire du jeune Naruto. Ce dossier lui permettrait de monter en grade au fur et à mesure dans sa carrière militaire. Il ne savait rien sur ces compétences militaires. La seule chose que l'Hokage lui avait dit, c'était de ne pas le prendre à la légère et qu'il avait un niveau supérieur au genin fraîchement promu.

Cela lui disait rien de bon et c'était pour cette raison qu'il se dirigeait vers le terrain d'entraînement pour arriver à l'heure. C'était une chose rare chez lui d'être à l'heure. Naruto était sur le terrain d'entraînement et il avait les yeux fermé. Il ne vit pas ces trois camarades genins arrivaient ni son futur Sensei mais les gloussements d'un d'entre eux lui fit ouvrir les yeux. il put voir qu'il venait de Sakura Haruno. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant ce jour, il savait que c'était elle. Elle avait une chevelure rose et les yeux vert. Il savait aussi que l'autre kunoichi était du clan Hyuga donc allait devait avoir les yeux pâles et les bleu-nuit. Il vit Hanabi entrain de hurlait sur le seul garçon de l'unité, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Naruto n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour trouver qu'il faisait partir du clan Uchiwa. Il avait l'éventail rouge et blanc sur le dos, les cheveux et les yeux noires. De plus il avait l'arrogance de son clan. Ces qui se croyaient au-dessus des hommes et qui pensaient être les enfants des Dieux. Il vit le juunin, le seul adulte du groupe. La chevelure argenté partant dans le même coin, son seul oeil droit visible: c'était Kakashi Hatake. Il était l'un des meilleurs combattants du village et Naruto connaissait son secret. Le jounin observa son nouveau disciple. Il ne vit rien d'exceptionnelle en lui. Certes il avait un sabre à la ceinture mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il savait s'en servir et puis il ne semblait pas posséder un don particulier du fait qu'il soit membre d'un clan, qui ne comptait que lui pour le moment. Il lui dit:

 _ **" Je suis Kakashi Hatake, ton Sensei, je vais te faire passer un test voir ton niveau et tes compétences afin de faire une fiche militaire sur toi pour qu'elle se trouve dans les archives du village. Je te conseille de m'attaquer avec l'intention de me tuer si tu veux résister plusieurs minutes contre moi. "**_

 _ **" Il faut faire attention à ces demande, répondit Naruto. On peut avoir de mauvaise surprise. "**_

Naruto fit tomber la cape sombre qu'il portait et il laissa apparaître une tenue de ninja de couleur clair mais Kakashi comprit tout de suite que le jeune Uzumaki n'idéalisait pas la fonction de ninjas. Il savait que c'était une voie où la Mort devenait un compagnon un peu trop fidèle aux goûts de certains d'entre-eux. L'adolescent se mit en position et il montra qu'il allait commencer par des technique de taijutsu. La garde qu'il prit fit une drôle d'impression au Juunin. Il avait le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vue dans le passé sans pour autant remettre un nom ou un époque dessus. Naruto se jeta sur le ninja haut-gradé et il frappa avec ces poings ainsi qu'avec ces coudes. Les attaques n'étaient pas assez rapide ou puissante pour troublé le Sensei mais ces mouvements lui disaient plus rien maintenant.

Il n'avait jamais vue une personne se battre d'une telle façon et quand les coups devint plus rapide, il se dit qu'il était meilleur que Sasuke ou Hanabi. Il allait rendre jaloux Gai, son rival de toujours, avec un tel disciple. Gai Maito pensait être un expert dans les combats aux corps à corps mais Naruto avait un très bon niveau. Sans parler de son styles de combat qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il avait pourtant combattu contre un représentent de tous les grandes nations ninjas mais aucun n'avaient de tel attaque. Naruto profita de l'inattention de Kakashi, trop occuper à percer le mystère de ces attaques pour lui placer un puissant coups de pied sauté. Mais le Jounin put mettre les bras pour se protéger même s'il fit deux pas en arrière. Il n'en revenait pas et il se dit:

 _ **'' Impossible qu'il soit aussi fort. Seuls les juunins ont une telle force et le développement musculaire suffisant pour faire ce qu'il arrive à faire. Quand Gai sera cela, il va devenir fou de jalousie. En plus de sa maîtrise incroyable d'un style de taijutsu très efficace, il a une force impressionnante pour son âge. Avec un disciple comme Naruto dans l'unité de Maito, celui-ci resterait sur son petit nuage durant le reste de sa vie sans plus jamais toucher le sol. Je pourrais mettre qu'il est un combattant de rang A en Taijutsu. Mais il me reste encore deux disciples à voir. Voyons comme il va réagir dans une série d'illusion plus ou moins puissante. ''**_

Kakashi fit des mudras et lança plusieurs illusions sur Naruto dans le but de savoir sa maîtrise de cette élément. Mais rien ne se passait. Il pouvait voir le jeune Uzumaki courir vers lui sans montrer des signes lui disant qu'il subissait ces illusions. Le Jounin lança de nouvelles illusions de plus en plus puissantes utilisant même des genjutsu de rang S sur l'adolescent. Naruto passait dans les illusions sans problè personnes normales auraient plus ou moins subit les effets de ces techniques sur leurs mouvements ou sur leurs sens mais pas lui.

Il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait un avantage sur les autres personnes. Il avait Kyubi dans ces entrailles, le Roi des Démons. Il était connu pour sa puissance qui pouvait fendre les montagnes et les océans d'un seul mouvement de queue ou pour sa cruauté extrêmement. Mais il était aussi douté dans les arts illusoires. Ces illusions pouvaient toucher toute une Nation s'il le souhaitait et personnes ne pouvaient en sortir sans son accord.

Même les autres démons avaient peur de ces illusions. Certes ils pouvaient les quitter; à la différences des autres espèces mais ils avaient plus ou moins de mal à le faire. C'était pour cette raison que Naruto était immunisé contre les assauts de Kakashi. Le Jounin vit Naruto sauter et faire un mouvement sur son poignée. Il avait un étrange sourire et le fait qu'il place ces deux mains derrière sa tête jointe ne lui disait rien de bon. Il vit une masse clair tomber du ciel et elle hurlait:

 _ **" Raiton, Tettsui no Kaminari; " (Marteau de la Foudre ~ Mjöllnir.)**_

L'impact des mains sur le sol fit un cratère de quelques mètres de profondeur et de largeur, montrant la puissance de l'attaque. Mais il n'y avait que Naruto et le reste d'une bûche atomisé par l'attaque. Les trois genins regardaient sans faire grandement attention au combat entre leur Sensei et le nouveau venu. Mais les vibrations de l'attaque changea la donne. Sasuke venait de comprendre que Naruto était pas trop mauvais mais il pensait qu'il pourrait le battre facilement. Il était un Uchiwa et nul n'est plus fort que les membres de son clan; voilà ce qu'il pensait même si cette n'était plus vrai en regardant le combat entre le légendaire Madara Uchiwa et le 1er Hokage.

Le vaincu fut Madara et il mourut lors de cette affrontement. Hanabi frémissait de peur. Elle se demandait qui était cette personne qui rentrait dans leur unité. Elle tenait tête à un Juunin et elle maîtrisait des attaques puissantes. Elle était divisé entre deux sentiments. Son instinct de combattante lui hurlait de partir le plus loin possible de lui et ne pas se retourner. Mais son éducation de seconde fille du Seigneur Hiashi Hyuga lui disait de rester et de trouver quelques choses pour le convaincre de rejoindre les rangs du Clan de son Père. Sakura était surprise mais elle se disait que son beau Sasuke Uchiwa était suffisamment puissant pour le vaincre sans rencontrer des difficultés.

Elle se demandait pourquoi le Maître Hokage ne donnait pas sa place à Sasuke. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que son Idole soit capable de vaincre l'actuel chef du village. Kakashi avait utilisé une technique de substitution et il se disait qu'il avait vraiment bien fait. Il savait qu'il aurait senti passé et qu'il aurait eu du mal à se relever d'une telle attaque. Il ne serait pas mort; cela ne faisait aucun doute pour lui vu la puissance de l'attaque mais sonné durant quelques instants et à la merci de Naruto. Il était tout de même impressionner par sa maîtrise de la Foudre. Il avait pu voir quelques défauts dans cette attaque mais rien de très grave, rien qui ne puisse être corriger avec de l'entraînement et quelques conseilles.

Mais il était surtout surpris du fait que Naruto n'avait fait aucun signe pour faire cette attaque. Il lui demanderait une fois fini. Naruto regarda et il vit où se trouvait le juunin. Il posa sa main droite sur son sabre après avoir touché une nouvelle fois son poignée. Il sortit son sabre de façon lente et gracieuse puis il pointa la lame vers Kakashi. Son visage était devenu plus dur et plus sombre. Il lui annonça:

 _ **" On a vu le Taijutsu, le Ninjutsu et le Genjutsu; les trois arcanes de base des ninjas. Il est temps de passé à la voie de sabre, le Kenjutsu. Je ne vous tuerais pas. Ce serait mal vu par le conseil si je leur faisais perdre un Juunin trois jours après mon retour. Mais il se peut que vous en ressortiez avec des coupures, rien de mortel. "**_

La lame pointa sur le sol et Kakashi, qui avait des connaissance dans le Kenjutsu, reconnut la garde base. Cette garde consistait à faire des mouvements rapides pour parer les attaques et faire des mouvements amples pour les attaques. Elle était très apprécié par certains ninjas et samouraïs. Elle apportait une défense puissante et rapide à la grande différence de la garde haute; où le sabre pointait vers le ciel. La garde haute jouait plus sur les réflexes de sabreurs pour sa défense et limité les attaques par des mouvements haut ou descendant mais elle accordait une plus grande puissance destructrice.

Mais Kakashi savait aussi que ces deux gardes n'étaient pas par tous les sabreurs car elles demandaient un bon niveau dans la voie du sabre. Cela lui donna une première indication sur le niveau de Naruto. Il allait lui être dur à battre. Naruto se jeta sur le Juunin et fit des mouvements au sabre qui furent esquivés plus ou moins facilement par Kakashi. Certains frôlaient même le bandeau du village qui se trouvait sur son yeux gauche, faisant le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant et produisant des étincelles. Puis Naruto fit un bond en arrière et il fit un geste rapide en hurlant:

 _ **" Kenjutsu, Tsume no Ryu; " (Griffes du Dragon.)**_

Trois marques apparurent sur le sol. Trois marques parallèles et de même taille, voilà le résultat de la technique que Naruto venait d'utiliser. Kakashi avait quitté le champs de vue du jeune Uzumaki. Il savait bien que le jeune chef de Clan avait lancé l'attaque alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus devant lui. Il avait fait cela pour montrer sa puissance. Il voulait faire comprendre qu'il pouvait le tuer depuis le début.

Quelque chose troublait Kakashi, il n'a senti de chakra dans cet attaque. Il avait eux la même sensation durant son affrontement au Taijutsu. Mais il avait pourtant bien senti du chakra lors de son attaque de Raiton. Comment faisait-il cela? Qui et où avait-il apprit cette technique? C'était lié à son geste au niveau de son poignée? Il avait tellement de questions mais il ne put les poser. Un anbu ayant un masque de corbeau arriva et il se tourna vers Naruto. Il lui donna le bandeau du village et il annonça:

 _ **" Le conseil m'envoie vous cherchez Naruto-sama. Ils ont besoin de vous à la porte principale. Ils ont fait deux statues. Ils aimeraient que vous posiez votre... Votre touche dessus, en accord avec la conversation que vous avez eu lors de votre retour. "**_

 _ **" Bien, " répondit Naruto en mettant le bandeau à son cou. " Je vous suis mais j'aurais des questions à vous posez durant le trajet, weasel. "**_

 _ **" J'y répondrais Naruto-sama, " dit l'anbu. " Je suis passé par votre domaine avant de vous trouvez ici. J'ai vu que vous n'aviez pas encore de maison. "**_

 _ **" Non, mais ce n'est pas le plus urgent, " dit Naruto. " Pour le moment je tente d'en faire construire une par les charpentiers mais ils ont tous dit non. Autre chose Anbu-san, évitait d'utiliser Sama. Je suis pas assez vieux pour cela. Les statues représentent qui? Ils ont quoi comme armes? "**_

 _ **" Ces sont les deux premiers Hokages, répondit Karasu. Maître Hashirama porte un sabre à la ceinture. Maître Tobirama a une lance de type Naginata. "**_

 _ **" Qu'elles furent les affinités de Maître Tobirama, " demanda Naruto.**_

 _ **" Il maîtrisait le Suiton comme personne, " annonça le anbu. " Sa deuxième affinité était le Raiton mais il n'avait pas la faculté de les faire fusionner comme son frère le pouvait le faire avec le Doton et le Suiton pour donner le Mokuton. "**_

Les deux ninjas étaient presque arrivé à la porte de principale. Naruto put voir des anbus ainsi que Danzô. Il avait comprit, le conseiller borgne avait du demander ou ordonner aux membres des forces spéciaux de façonnaient ces deux statues avec leurs affinités de Doton.

Konoha venait clairement de faire comprendre à Naruto qu'il ne passerait pas à côté d'une telle défense. Le jeune Uzumaki leur avait proposé une armée de statues de pierres pour défendre le village. Quatre statues vivantes pour chaque une des portes et il pouvait voir deux d'entre elle. Ils restaient donc dix statues au village de la feuille à construire. Danzô s'approcha de Naruto et il vit le bandeau qui se trouvait au cou du chef du clan Uzumaki. Il eut un sourire et il lui demanda:

 _ **" Votre évaluation c'est bien passé, Naruto-sama? "**_

 _ **" Oui Danzô-sama, " répondit-il." Laisser tomber les Sama, je suis bien trop jeune pour avoir se suffixe après mon nom. Si vous pouviez le dire aux autres membres du conseil, ce serait fort agréable. Bon je vous demanderais de faire quelques pas en arrières. Lorsque mes sceaux s'activeront, les statues risqueront de bouger et ce serait bête de perdre des anbus. "**_

Tous firent plusieurs pas en arrière et Karasu avait vu les statues qui gardaient le domaine Uzumaki. Il savait que ce n'était pas que c'était un effet de style. Il les avait vu bougé de ces propres yeux. Tous purent voir le jeune chef de clan entrain de faire des symboles sur les chevilles des deux statues puis il se plaça devant la statue d'Hashirama Senju en disant en la touchant:

 _ **" Fûinjutsu, Kasseika Genso Suijin; " (Activation de l'élément de Suijin.)**_

 _ **" Fûinjutsu, Kasseika Genso Dojin; " (Activation de l'élément de Dojin.)**_

Une lueur bleu apparut dans l'oeil droit et une lueur brun passa dans l'oeil gauche. Puis il posa sa main droit une nouvelle fois en disant:

 _ **" Fûinjutsu, Kasseika no Michi Seibaa; " (Activation de la Voie du Sabre.)**_

 _ **" Fûinjutsu, Jinsei Kyoukasuigetsu no Niou; " (Vie Illusoires des Gardiens des Portes.)**_

La statue du premier Hokage se mit à bouger. Il prit son sabre et le plaça de façon à être prit rapidement pour frapper ces ennemis. Mais seul Karasu avait vu que les sceaux des deux éléments de la statue d'Hashirama se superposaient. Cela avait-il une influence sur les pouvoirs de la statue et de sa maîtrise de ces éléments? Naruto avait-il donné le pouvoir du Mokuton à la statue au 1er Hokage? Ils le seraient si un Guerre venait à éclater et que le village mais Karasu ne voulait pas le découvrir. Puis Naruto posa les mains sur la statue de Tobirama et il murmura:

 _ **" Fûinjutsu, Kasseika Genso Suijin; " (Activation de l'élément de Suijin.)**_

 _ **" Fûinjutsu, Kasseika Genso Raijin; " (Activation de l'élément de Raijin.)**_

Une lueur bleu apparut dans l'oeil droit et une lueur bleu-électrique passa dans l'oeil gauche. Puis il reposa sa main droit une nouvelle fois en disant:

 _ **" Fûinjutsu, Kasseika no Shuhou Yari; " (Activation de l'art de la Lance.)**_

 _ **" Fûinjutsu, Jinsei Kyoukasuigetsu no Niou; " (Vie Illusoires des Gardiens des Portes.)**_

Tobirama bougea légèrement, il plaça la lance dans son dos. Les deux Hokages avaient une main libre qui se trouvait vers la porte et ils faisaient le signe du bélier avec ces mains.

Ils imposeraient le respect aux personnes qui viendront dans le village et ils assuraient la protection du village même après la disparition de Naruto Uzumaki. Le jeune Uzumaki venait de donner une puissante racine à l'arbre qu'était Konoha. Une racine qui assurerait la survie du village et de ces habitants. Les anbus venaient de voir la puissance de Naruto Uzumaki. Cette puissance qui lui avait permit de revenir dans le village et d'avoir des terres sans qu'il doit dépenser le moindre ryos.

Certains d'entre-eux se demandaient si le conseil n'était pas fou ou idiot d'avoir laisser le jeune Uzumaki au simple rang de genin. Ils étaient les plus puissants combattants du village et ils avaient des connaissances dans tous les arcanes ninjas même dans le Fûinjutsu mais jamais au grand jamais ils ne pourraient faire des sceaux d'une telle complexité. Car les sceaux que Naruto avait posé ne permettaient pas uniquement de faire bouger les statues mais de leurs donner une conscience et un savoir militaire plus ou moins important.

On disait que les sceaux étaient un art naturel pour les Uzumaki, maintenant ils savaient que ce n'était des rumeurs. Danzô pouvait voir l'étendu des pouvoirs des Uzumaki. Ce pouvoir pour qui il aurait vendu ces parents et ces derniers membres ou, il aurait vendu son âme aux pires démons de ce Monde et des Enfers pour pouvoir avoir le pouvoir que Naruto venait d'utiliser. Mais s'il ne faisait pas des statues de six mètres de haut comme les statues des deux Hokages. Même s'il était limité à la création d'une armée de pierre à la taille de pierre, cela lui suffisait.

Cent hommes de pierres lancé sur les villages des nations ennemis du Pays du Feu, il serait sur de devenir le prochain Hokage et que l'histoire le retiendrait son nom. Mais il n'avait pas un tel pouvoir, c'était le privilégie de Naruto Uzumaki qui ne voulait pas que cette technique soit utiliser autrement que défensivement. Danzô n'allait pas se mettre à dos la seule personne qui pourrait lui donner ce pouvoir. Non, il devait d'abord se rapprocher de lui et devenir un de ces proches puis lui montrer l'intérêt d'avoir une armée de soldat de pierre près à attaquer les autres villages ninjas. Même s'il devait déclencher une guerre contre un petit village ninjas, il le ferait pour obtenir le contrôle du pouvoir qu'il venait de voir. Il s'approcha du jeune chef de clan et il lui demanda:

 _ **" Pour les autres statues, vous avez des préférences sur ce qu'elles vont représenter? "**_

 _ **" Pas vraiment, " dit-il. " Mais je vais vous donner un conseil comme même. Mettait des personnes ayant des compétences différentes ensembles. Si vous mettez quatre samouraïs pour protéger une porte, vous perdrez la puissance des Jutsu des ninjas. Il va de même si vous posez quatre ninjas ayant les même affinités, sans armes. Ils seront limités dans leurs actions. Certes les Niou, les Gardiens des Portes, furent créer dans le but de repousser les armées ennemis et de contenir la puissance d'un des neuf démons pendant un certain temps mais ils ne sont pas invincibles et ils ne sont pas des Dieux. Toutes les technique ont leurs points faibles et celle-ci ne fait pas exception. Je reconnais que son point faible sera très dur à trouver mais il existe belle et bien. Si une personne vint à le trouver, vous perdrez leurs puissance. "**_

La puissance des Jutsu des ninjas, Danzô n'en revenait pas d'entendre ces mots là. Il avait pensé que les Niou étaient de simple combattant de pierre ayant la faculté de se battre avec leurs poings ou les armes qu'il avait et non avec des techniques ninjas. Cela changeait vraiment tout pour lui et cela renforçait son envie de posséder une armée consisté de combattants de pierres. S'il pouvait posséder une armée de ninja de pierre ayant des affinités différentes sous ces ordres, tous ces projets allaient devenir réalité. Il devait convaincre Naruto de devenir un de ces partisans et de lui apprendre cette arcane Uzumaki.

Avec un tel savoir, il deviendrait le plus puissant de tous les Hokages puis il pourrait imposer sa volonté au reste du Monde sans craindre les astres de la Guerre. Il pourrait même devenir le Dieu de la Guerre qui ferait régner la volonté avec son armée immortel. Naruto n'était pas un idiot. Il savait que les membres du conseil tenteraient de le manipuler une fois qu'ils seraient que les statues de pierres pouvaient se servir des affinités ninjas. Mais ils ne savait pas s'ils pouvaient utiliser le ninjutsu traditionnel, le taijutsu et le genjutsu comme le pouvait le faire les ninjas normaux.

Car oui, les deux statues des premiers Hokages étaient des ninjas de pierres mesurant six mètres de haut armé d'un sabre et d'une lance. Mais il avait dit cela pour une bonne raison. Il venait de lancé un hameçon et il allait attendre que les conseillers viennent le voir pour lui proposer certaines choses contre ces services. Tel ou tel clan viendra tôt ou tard lui demandait de faire des Niou pour protéger son domaine et ils seront obligés de donner quelques de valeurs contre ce service. Il n'était pas un bon samaritain. Il savait que les clans ne voyait pas d'un bon oeil la résurrection du Clan Uzumaki même si pour le moment il ne compte que lui en temps que membre. Naruto regarda tous les ninjas quittaient les lieux et il fit signe à Karasu qu'il pouvait partir lui aussi.

Il se doutait que le anbu au masque de corbeau allait faire son rapport au Hokage et qu'il parlerait des affinités dans les statues des deux Hokages. Maintenant il pouvait retourner chez lui et prendre un peu de repos. Il avait utilisé une grande partie de ces réserves en chakra, s'interdisant d'utiliser celle de Kyubi. Au moins il n'avait pas eu à faire les statues des deux premiers dirigeants du village. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu poser les sceaux avec sa seule puissance. C'était pour cette raison que les anciens Maîtres de cette technique se mettait à plusieurs pour faire les colosses qui devaient gardaient l'ancien village des Uzumaki.

Alors qu'il avait traversé plus de la moitié du chemin qui le séparer de ces terres, il vit trois personnes se dresser devant lui. Il les reconnut facilement comme étant les trois autres genins de son unité. Ils devaient être là pour poser des questions. Ce fut Sakura qui brisa le silence en disant qu'ils avaient des questions à lui poser du fait qu'il faisait maintenant partie de leur unité. Sachant qu'il n'y couperait pas Naruto proposa de le faire autour d'un verre. Tous allèrent dans un petit salon de thé et lorsque les tasses de thés fumante accompagner de petits gâteaux furent sur la table.

 _ **" Tu vas répondre à nos questions. Il n'est pas possible pour toi d'échapper à cela. "**_ _**Sasuke dit:**_

 _ **" Donnant-donnant, " dit-il. " Je réponds à vos questions et vous les miennes. Si vous ne répondez pas à mes questions, je répondrais plus à vos questions et je quitterais la table. "**_

Les trois genins firent oui de la tête pendant que Naruto savourer le thé. Hanabi regarda le blond au yeux bleu azur puis elle demanda:

 _ **" Tu peux te présenter en disant ton nom, prénom, ton âge, tes rêves pour l'avenir et tes projets. Ce que tu aimes et n'aimes pas. "**_

 _ **" Je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki, " répondit-il. " J'ai 12 ans. J'aime bien le calme et le silence. J'apprécie grandement les ramens et m'entraîner pour être plus fort par la suite. Je déteste peu de choses. Mes projets et mes buts dans l'avenir ne regarde que moi et le village. Vous ne pourrez pas les comprendre dans leurs ensembles. Maintenant, c'est à vous de vous présenter. "**_

 _ **" Sasuke Uchiwa, 12 ans; " dit le Ténébreux. "bJe suis du Clan Uchiwa. J'aime peu de chose en dehors de m'entraîner avec les membre de mon clan. Je déteste beaucoup de choses. Mon rêve est devenir aussi fort que mon frère Itachi. Mon but est de la battre. Mes projets sont de retrouver et de tuer les traîtres de notre clan. "**_

 _ **" Je suis Sakura Haruno, " dit celle aux cheveux rose. " Ce que j'aime... Celui que j'aime... Je sais pas si je peux le dire. Je haïs Ino Yamanaka. Mes projets et mes rêves son liés à une certaine chose. "**_

 _ **" Je suis Hanabi Hyuga, " annonça la dernière. " J'ai 10 ans. On dit que je suis un génie dans mon clan. J'apprécie les moments passer avec ma grande-soeur Hinata Hyuga comme m'entraîner avec mon père. Je déteste rien en particulier. Mon but et rêve dans l'avenir concerne le Clan Hyuga et ces lois. "**_

 _ **" Pourquoi le anbu t'appelait Sama, " demanda Sasuke.**_

 _ **" Cela est lié à mon sang, " répondit Naruto. " Cela fait longtemps que vous formez l'unité 7 sous la tutelle de Kakashi Hatake? "**_

 _ **" Deux semaines, " répondit Hanabi. " Pourquoi le anbu au masque de corbeau est venu te chercher? "**_

 _ **" Affaire entre Konoha et moi, " dit-il. " Vous avez des missions supérieurs au rang D et hors du village? "**_

 _ **" Non, " annonça Sakura. " Pour les deux questions. Tu étais où avant de venir à Konoha? On t'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. "**_

 _ **" Sur les routes, " répondit Naruto. " Je pense que nous avons fait le tour des questions qu'on pouvait avoir à l'esprit pour le moment. Je vous laisse. "**_

Naruto quitta le salon de thé après avoir payer. Il savait très bien qu'ils avaient d'autres questions à lui poser mais il ne voulait pas leurs répondre. Pas pour le moment pour être honnête, il savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait se dévoilait un peu plus à Sakura. Mais ce n'était pas encore maintenant et puis il aviserait le moment venu pour lui expliquer certaines choses le concernant, comme la raison de son départ du villagePour le moment il devait se concentrer sur la reconstruction de son clan. Il devait trouver des charpentiers qui ne cracheraient pas sur son argent sans l'aide du conseil.

Puis il devrait commencer à faire des recherches pour retrouver les survivants qui se trouvaient à travers le continent. Il devait aussi les trésors de son Clan qui avait disparu. Certes il avait remit la main sur l'un d'entre eux mais ils en restaient encore plein dans la nature. Il devait tous les réunir car cela faisait partie de son devoir en temps que chef du clan Uzumaki. Mais une autre chose demandait son attention pour le moment, son estomac. Celui rappelait Naruto à l'ordre en lui disant que les quelques petits-fours qu'il avait mangé ne suffisait pas pour le calmer.

Il décida donc d'aller prendre un vrai repas dans un restaurant peu regardant sur la provenance de l'argent. Le restaurant se nommait Ichiraku et il faisait des ramens. Il était tenue par un dénommé Teuchi qui était aidé par sa fille Ayame. Ils faisaient partie des rares personnes qui ne méprisaient pas ou qui ne haïssaient pas. Cela faisait du bien de voir ces rares personnes là. C'était pour cette raison qu'il laissait facilement plus que la sommes demandait lorsqu'il partait en payant. Il allait se remplir son estomac avec plusieurs portions avant de retourner chercher des charpentiers ou autres ouvriers voulant bien travailler pour lui n'ayant pas peur d'être frapper par une pseudo malédiction en rapport avec son statut de Jinchuuriki.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapitre corrige 28/08/18 et le prochain chapitre apparaîtra 10/09/18**


End file.
